


Adventures in Animosity & Adoration

by norduh



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Sith Warrior - Freeform, M/M, Male Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Savrais Khavei (OC), Sith Inquisitor Storyline Spoilers, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Warrior Storyline Spoilers, Tylastallion (OC), Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norduh/pseuds/norduh
Summary: Savrais, a pureblood Sith with high ambitions, and Tylastallion, a Zabrak slave now training at the Sith Academy, have become allies during their trials. Where this will take them, neither of them really knows.OC Adventures based on RPs and following the storylines of each.





	Adventures in Animosity & Adoration

As far as garbage went, he wasn’t the worst piece of bantha fodder she had ever met. Given he had proven his capability in the tomb of Naga Sadow, Savrais had decided to allow the alien to tag along. Given how she seemed to be making enemies left and right at the Academy, this seemed like an easier solution. She accompanied him through his trials, and he through hers. Whenever they came upon some enemy or another that they could not handle individually, they worked decidedly well as a team. Not a team. She refused to align herself with some disgusting alien filth. She was Sith. Her family had kept these disgusting rabble as slaves to entertain them back on Dromund Kaas in her family’s estate. She remembered home fondly, but now was the time to move on. Everything back there would hold her back, keep her weak. Being advanced in this way through her trials was proof enough that people here saw her potential.

Savrais played with the wookie fur blanket underneath her and stared at the fire, illuminating the cave with the flickering flames bouncing off the walls, giving the shadows a playful yet eerie movement. Everything in her life was going well for once, so why did she feel as though something terrible was going to happen soon? That could not just be the paranoia in her soul. She was strong in the Force, and the Force told her when something terrible was imminent. It told her when she would run into Dolgis the next day, she knew when Vemrin would make his move.

Something ominous surrounded Korriban, and it had heightened more so when she’d laid eyes on Darth Baras for the first time. The man was intimidating, more machine than man, and after murdering Overseer Tremel, she doubted she’d ever have to deal with anyone questioning her motives from now on. Baras commanded her, and here she was… Baras’ obedient pet.

Perhaps she really was no different than her hideous Zabrak companion, but just the thought of that irked her. She was nobility, a Sith, from one of the oldest families on Dromund Kaas. Everyone knew her surname when it was brought up and anyone who was anyone looked at her revered and respected. Back home, she was a force to be reckoned with. Here, she had to prove her worth because not everyone believed it. She should’ve spit in all of their faces the moment she could’ve.

Just because she lacked Tyllastallion’s height, that did not mean she couldn’t take on someone like him. They’d sparred jokingly in front of her overseer once, and she’d bested him, even with his little lightning advantage. The Force was strong in her, and no one could deny it. But if she was underestimated, she supposed she could always send her lapdog Zabrak after them if she was too preoccupied elsewhere.

A light footstep off to the side had Savrais immediately reaching for her war blade before sending a quick Force kick towards the Zabrak that lay sleeping near her.

“Company,” she hissed before quickly using the Force to push herself up from the floor. She hadn’t bothered in removing her bantha hide boots. It was always better to be ready on the offensive in a second’s notice, especially when one was staying in the tombs for the night.

Once Tyl had awoken, Savrais was immediately annoyed that the slave—former slave—was taking too long to formerly wake up. “I resent your existence more each minute,” she growled before watching the shadows on the tomb’s walls shift when a figure came closer.

Another acolyte, there for their trials. A part of her felt like him running across her and Tyl was definitely not a coincidence. The Force hadn’t steered her wrong just yet. She elbowed the Zabrak beside her and whispered, “Sparkles, do your thing. On my signal.”

The young acolyte turned the corner and immediately, Savrais launched off the floor, flying towards the human boy and landing onto his torso with full force. The boy, only equipped with a sabre staff, was petrified and stared into her own narrowed eyes with wide, terrified ones. Her golden eyes narrowed more as she used the Force to propel herself backward and glare at the boy before raising her hand and allowing Tyl to unleash his lightning on the acolyte.

The screams that echoed off the cavernous walls didn’t give her joy, though she suspected her counterpart was far more gleeful that such a simple victim had walked into their camp. Equipped with a simple sabre staff, he’d expected to take on a pureblood Sith and her Zabrak pet? She nearly felt offended at the audacity.

Motioning for Tyl to stop, she inched towards the acolyte and got a closer look at him. Darth Zhorrid’s boy.

“Explain,” she said, staring the boy down, ignoring the whimpers that escaped his lips.

“D-Darth Zhorrid sent me. She think Darth Baras is plotting against her,” he stammered, pushing through his words as if rushing through them would salvage his life, “She wanted to end the problem before it—”

Savrais rammed her war blade through the boy’s jugular before he could finish, and the only noises that filled the cave were the crackling of fire and the sound of the acolyte choking on his own blood. She pulled her blade out and looked at the blood that ran down from the tip before sliding a finger in the blood and bringing it to her lips.

“Needs spice,” she murmured before doing so once again and having the blood drip into her mouth. She looked towards the Zabrak and smirked, “I’m assuming you’ve never had bloodsoup. You can’t have had anything good as a slave. Did you eat k’lor’slug larvae and innards or were you forced to cannibalise each other?”

She brought up the war blade to her lips now, licking it much like a child would a lollipop, “That’s what I used to do, back on Dromund Kaas… my family owned hundreds of slaves and we saved credits on feeding them by forcing the strong to feed on the weak. It’s funny to see a father feast on his newborn children. That’s all Twi’leks are good for anyways. And Zabraks.”

Savrais looked over at Tyl, trying to see if she could get a rise out of him. He stared at her, stone-faced before responding, “And yet you fight with one as your equal.”

“Until you are no longer of use to me. Use every resource until its use is no longer warranted. That includes slaves.”

“Apparently you weren’t told but as of starting my trials, I am no longer a slave,” he retaliated, sitting back down onto the furs on the floor.

“You were born a slave. You will live a slave. You will die a slave. To think yourself different is to delude yourself. Or to prove your actual stupidity. Your shackles are different, but you are still a slave to the Empire, to the war, to everything else. You don’t have freedom,” she said, finally placing down her war blade and grabbing her canteen to sip on water.

Tyl laughed, “How cynical do you have to be to actually think like that?”

“Not cynical. Realistic,” she responded.


End file.
